WO 83/02188 discloses a toy in the form of a teddy having an associated bar code reader which can only read one bar code at a time. Having read each individual bar code, the teddy executes a specific action, e.g. pronounces a word or a sentence which is printed on the same piece of paper as the bar code. The toy thus serves as a reading teaching aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,368 and EP 572 710 both disclose an electronic game which, by means of coded cards may be programmed to play a specific game which is associated with the card and is identified by means of the card. In this context, these games correspond to the above-mentioned teddy.
DE 2 259 915 concerns a model car, the driving of which may be programmed by means of integrated logic circuits.
GB 2 181 066 concerns a corresponding car, but the programming takes place purely mechanically.
All the above-mentioned documents concern devices which may be programmed to execute a specific action such as a game selected by the user from a plurality of possible actions, but none of the devices enables programming and execution of a user defined sequence of actions.